Yuri Yuri Yuri Dayo
by Razgriz89
Summary: An anthology of random situations on yurism. A Christmas gift from me to you all. I'm a first timer at making things like these so sorry for any errors. Contains extreme and crazy girl love COMPLETED 12.30.07
1. Sweet Scent

_**"Yuri Yuri Yuri Dayo"**_

_-Just to Pass the Time and Entertain Myself-_

**1: Sweet Scent**

**Disclaimer: **I would've own Lucky Star if it weren't for those meddling kids. So I don't own it.

In the succeeding days that followed after Hajime left Japan for America, Konata checks up on Kagami to see how she is doing. While they're having a good conversation on the phone, news of a breakout in jail is reported live. But that's a tale for another story (simply speaking the sequel of Kagami in the Rain).

"Seriously, you don't have any intention of doing your homework?" Kagami, concerned with her friend's status in life, said over the phone.

"Anyway, I'm coming over tomorrow. Better prepare your notes, Kagamin."

"Hey, you keep that up and you'll screw up another semester."

"I'm just going to wing it the night before."

"You don't change, do you?"

"See you tomorrow, Kagamin!"

She admits it: it's hard to be the one being depended on. But sometimes it can be fun as some people think that she's an excellent role model. A little later, she'll come to realize that in the world of _yurism, _everyone's a role model. Rule number one: everyone can be an image to others…especially when it involves two girls.

The next day, Konata helped herself to some of Kagami's usual notes during the previous semester (which was only a few days ago). Scribble here and scribble there…it's an endless volley of scribbles over the tens of trees in a single page of the notebook. It doesn't feel any different when she comes over to copy someone's homework. It just goes to show that being smart can be a pain sometimes.

Sorry about that.

Konata's nose caught the smell of an unfamiliar scent inside the room. It was obviously perfume but from where? After sniffing several times, she traced the origin at Kagami herself. The distance of the nose and the skin were dead close.

"W-What is it?" Kagami asked.

"For an ordinary shrine maiden, you sure know how to pick a good perfume." Konata replied grinning.

"I-It's a gift from my uncle abroad."

"It smells like strawberries." Konata drew even closer with her nose now touching Kagami's body. Readers with low willpower, now is the time to close this screen.

"H-Hey Konata, what are you doing?"

"I can't get enough of this scent." She continued sniffing and sniffing until they were on the verge of falling down.

"Konata, we're going to fall!"

"Strawberries are very addictive. I want to smell more!"

"Smell more"…that's a phrase rarely seen in the billions of people speaking.

"Konata, if you want to try it on just ask." Kagami said nervously. "Don't smell me like some maniac."

Too late, they both fell on the floor with Konata still addictively sniffing her friend from head to toe. Her nose is practically touching every part of her friend's body, sniffing every second. The scene is so shivering; words aren't enough to describe such an act.

"Konata, no…aaaaaahhh—that's my…"

"Strawberry, you satisfy my satisfaction!"

"Please…stop…"

She tries to break free but the sniffer's hands have her pinned down. Eventually, she cries in agony (is it really that agonizing?). Just outside Kagami's room, Tsukasa stood in front of the door but didn't even make an attempt to go in. She was trembling from head to toe after hearing sounds of…how to describe it…pain—yes, pain. A few minutes later, the activity stops and the wailing ends. It was now safe to enter no-girls' land.

"Onee-chan…" Tsukasa whispered.

"Not now…I'm busy!" Kagami replied, gasping every seven to ten seconds.

"Strawberries…they smell sooooooooooo gooooooooood…" Konata said, lying down next to Kagami.

"Strawberries…?"

"Get us some strawberries from the fridge."

"I love strawberries! I love strawberries!"

In the end…they didn't finish any homework on that particular day.


	2. Material

_**"Yuri Yuri Yuri Dayo"**_

_-Yaoi? You got the wrong place, pal."_

**#2: Material**

**Author's Note: **I forgot to mention, "Yuri Yuri Yuri Dayo" is NOT time-restraint to "Kagami in the Rain". Heck, it's not almost related.

They say in making things, there is a thing called "inspiration". The source can be anything ranging from individual objects to natural events. Inspiration is a key ingredient in making manga, especially for sprouts. Without it, there would be no end product. But what happens when the only inspiration a doujin artist has turns out to be the riskiest gamble of her life? What happens when she is in desperate need for material? Furthermore, why can't I stop talking to myself?

There is a never a busy time for first year Hiyori Tamura. Although a semester has passed and her rest days are caught in between the previous semester and the next semester, she utilizes this timeframe to work on new creations. Hanging outside her room is a "Do Not Disturb" sign, custom-made. The reason isn't just the need for privacy. Her room is just too messy for public viewing. Paper balls were like landmines scattered around the floor perimeter; only these paper balls don't blow up. Beside her workplace is a ream of short bond paper with a few sheets coming out of the packaging. The only thing that can only be seen in front of her work table is a single sheet of paper with a pencil image of a person. Ordinary people can't determine if she has been in a slump lately or their eyes have deceived them. Eventually, she dropped her head on the table.

"Why am I running out of ideas?" She said to herself. "It's the middle of a long break."

She knew that if she needed inspiration, she had to go outside. And so she did, along with her sketchbook and her trusted pencil…

Right after fifteen minutes of cleaning…

As soon as she took a breath of fresh air (may contain one or more of the following: dust, gas exhaust, smell of grilled fish, smoke, and fart), Hiyori walked around the neighborhood looking for good material for her future creations. But walking block after block, street after street, has produced nil results.

"Nothing…? Aw…I was hoping for something. Maybe I should broaden my search."

From her little neighborhood, she traveled as far as the Izumi residence. Hopefully, she can get some food for thought from one of the most extreme otakus in the prefecture. After being welcomed by Izumi-jiji, she met Konata upstairs reading the latest volume of Sgt. Frog. Incidentally, her friends Minami and Yutaka were also there, playing games with the PS2.

"Ah, Tamura-san, welcome…" Yutaka greeted first.

"I see Minami-chan is also here (Ho, ho, ho, what a perfect sight)." Hiyori's external (and internal) mouths spoke simultaneously.

"So what brings you here?"

"I've been in a slump lately. I'm running out of ideas for my new manga. I'm open for suggestions."

"What kind of ideas do you need, Tamura-san?"

"Um…maybe romance and drama will do (Anything yuri or yaoi will be much more appreciated!)."

"Wait here; I'll go get a light novel that you can read."

"Thank you."

Yutaka halted the game for a while and stood up. As soon as she started walking, her foot got caught in the cord of the controller. She tried to regain her balance but she was "TIMBER!!!" Instantly, she fell but Minami acted for her as a cushion. Yutaka was on top of Minami after the ordeal, their chests practically touching each other.

Seriously, it can't get any worse (and better) than this. Konata and Hiyori stared at them with amazement; Minami sandwiched between the floor and her friend who almost hurt herself if it weren't for her quick reaction.

In case of emergency, do the yuri.

"Whoa! Bingo!" Konata yelled, so agitated that she couldn't gulp.

"Y-Y-Yu-chan…! (YES! An idea…!)" Hiyori's dual mouths spoke again.

"Are you alright, Yutaka?" Minami asked.

"M-M-Minami-chan…" Yutaka replied, blushing. "I-I-I should be the one to ask that."

That afternoon when she returned home, she put up a grinning face and hurried to the work table to work on her newest creation. She couldn't stop grinning until she hit the sack that night. Regardless of her slow or fast-paced progress, she finished her new manga called "Yurinspiration". It was a story of, ironically, her search for fresh ideas until she came across Yutaka and Minami.

And she was still grinning during Comiket at the Ariake.

"Watch out, anime industry. Hiyori Tamura is coming to town."


	3. CPR

_**"Yuri **__**Yuri**____**Yuri**____**Dayo**__**"**_

_-Mine ended a week ago-_

**#3: CPR**

CPR or Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation is the act of administering air onto a victim especially of drowning by exhaling air into the mouth of the victim (if I still know my first aid lessons). It can be useful in bringing a person back to life after drowning several feet into the water. The scene here is the sunny beach and it's the middle of summer where Konata and friends are enjoying fun in the sun. Some similarities in their past beach trip still resided in their present beach trip. Both drivers were cousin and teacher, the former becoming wild after a Lamborghini (the past was some sports car) went past her and the latter who lost track of navigation. The following day after staying at the same hotel, they went to the beach for some fun.

This time, Miyuki was now ready to face the open sea—the hydrosphere that comprised over 70 of the Earth…the 70 that scared her from the very beginning of time.

"Hey Miyuki, what are you looking at?" Kagami asked her, and eventually looked out into the open sea where there was nothing but splashing waves as tall as their feet coming towards the shore every gasp few seconds.

"Kagami-san, I was thinking of taking a dip for a bit." Miyuki answered a little shaky but still smiling.

"Why not…? Konata and I were just going to do that. Speaking of which…I haven't seen you swim yet."

Suddenly, merry Konata popped out of nowhere. "Miyuki-san, the sea is no place for the weak-willed. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course…otherwise it'd defeat the purpose of wearing my swimsuit." Miyuki answered that one as well.

"Wait; do you even know how to swim?" Kagami asked a second time.

But there was no answer from neither of them (although the question was originally for the meganekko). Somehow they feel guilty about swimming. What's to feel guilty about? No one would notice unless they call for help from the masculine lifeguard sitting comfortably in his towering throne looking at the blue horizon with his binoculars. This is where they turn to the adults.

"Me…? Swim…? Of course…!" Konata's cousin said confidently. "I didn't attain my police uniform for nothing."

"_(Nee-san, your job doesn't have to do anything with swimming.)" _

"Ha, ha, ha, ha…!" Kuroi-sensei laughed the question away. "I would be embarrassed as an adult if I told you 'no'."

"_(Can you at least think of a better lie?)"_

Then with a sudden juice of confidence running in her bloodstream, Miyuki faced the open sea again with a determined expression. "Okay! I'll teach myself how to swim!"

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"Dondake…?" Konata's reply differed from the rest of the group.

"M-Miyuki, are you sure? I can teach you a thing or two." Kagami suggested a much safer idea.

"I appreciate your offer, Kagami-san." Miyuki replied. "But experience is the best teacher."

They couldn't stop her because of her eagerness to learn. She immediately hit the water and moved about in the tolerable depths. To make matters worse, the back and forth motion of the water made her drift into swimming-ring-only depths. It wasn't only until now that she realized she was on a one-way trip to the middle of the Pacific. Before she could call for help, something dragged her down to an unfathomable depth. The lifeguard reacted in less than a second and dived in the water. Precious time passed before both of them came ashore. The lifeguard laid her down on the sandy beach as her friends surround her.

"Stand back!" Konata said. "I'm going to give her CPR!"

"Since when do you know CPR?" Kagami inquired.

"I got it from an anime."

"_(You're going to give Miyuki a hard time.)"_

Konata took a deep breath, inhaling as much as her lungs allowed, kissed Miyuki and blew air inside. There was no response coming from her. She repeated the process several times: inhaling, kissing, exhaling, inhaling, kissing, exhaling, inhaling, kissing, exhaling, inhaling, kissing, exhaling, inhaling, kissing, exhaling, inhaling, kissing, exhaling, inhaling, kissing, exhaling…

CPR is a mouthful…honestly…

Constant and continuous CPR pulled Miyuki out from danger. The first thing she saw were Konata's lips all puckered up. Her friend had lost track of time and eventually kissed her like a hot kisser. From the looks of things, both didn't want to let go of their mouths. They were both startled to see each other's eyes but their lips wouldn't budge.

"Mmmmppppffff…"

Creepy sound for two people who had their lips stuck.

Eventually, they were able to separate themselves.

"Miyuki-san…" Konata said.

"Yes?" Miyuki replied.

"When was the last time you had a good kiss like that?"

ACK…!


	4. Sleepover Insanity

_**"Yuri Yuri Yuri Dayo"**_

_-Mine are bigger than yours-_

**#4: ****Sleepover Insanity **

**Author's Note: **The _subtitles _have nothing to do with every chapter. I'm just bored, that's all.

The twins visited Konata's house just before the sun went down. Along with them was their luggage—paper bags with extra clothes. Before sundown…paper bags with extra clothes…it could only mean one thing. They're taking their clothes for a well-deserved dry clean.

Just kidding…

They're sleeping over at Konata's house for the night. They saw her house once and they were very eager to see it one more time in the middle of a break. When they got a glimpse of her room, the hardcore components still remained where they were: the figurines, the shelf full of volumes of manga, the computer, the TV, and her PlayStation 2 beside it standing on its side with the help of a base.

"It's been a while since my last time here." Tsukasa commented, looking at the manga shelf.

"It hasn't changed one bit." Kagami said pragmatically. "I still see your laziness on the floor."

"What do you mean onee-chan?"

"Her notebooks and books are over there, on the floor."

She pointed her finger towards the mountain of notebooks and books beside the computer table's feet. What does the die-hard otaku have to say?

This...

"Want something to drink?"

"Don't change the subject!" Kagami yelled.

That night, everybody was fast asleep under the cold weather of the deep evening. It wasn't evening at all since it was 2:30 in the morning; but still remained pitch black. Konata slept on her soft bed regardless of the presence of manga towers beside her pillows at which she could knock down during her slumber. The twins slept on futons laid on the floor. It seemed very unfair but it is Kona-country after all: her turf, her rules.

Konata twisted and turned around her bed as the cold wind chilled her bones. After twisting and turning, she froze at a point where she would meet the floor on a head-on collision in the event that she fell. Below her was Kagami, also sleeping but not twisting and turning.

And so there was silence…

Silence…

Silence…

More silence…

All of a sudden, Kagami grabbed Konata by the neck and pulled her down involuntarily but with tremendous amount of force. Waking up, Konata struggled to break free of her friend's grasp. But the more she attempted, the more Kagami's arms hold her down.

In an instant, their lips contacted each other in a French kiss of girl love. For once in her entire life as the instigator for yurism, Konata is now the victim.

Eventually Kagami lets her go but not without saying "I love you" first. That gave Konata a huge scare—a scare so huge, it was insomnia until sunrise. It was never expected that there was such a thing as involuntary yuri. Kagami's dreaming proved that fact.

When the sun was up, the twins rose up from their futons and greeted each other a good morning. When they greeted Konata, they couldn't believe their eyes.

"K-Konata…! What happened to you?" Kagami said.

"L-L-L-Love…me…L-Love m-m-m-me…" Konata's traumatic state made this reply.

"Hey, you're not making any sense."

So there was such a thing as horrendous yurism…a breakthrough in the field of yurism.


	5. Between a Noble and a Maiden Part I

_**"Yuri Yuri Yuri Dayo"**_

_-The branch of science that deals with girl-love-_

**#5: Between a Noble and a Maiden**** (Part 1 of 2)**

**Author's Note: **I'm still thinking this over if I'm going to make this a full-time fan fiction. So enjoy the shortened version for now.

The first year class, namely Yutaka's class, has been assigned to organize a play for the upcoming festival. A lot of them gave good suggestions but they all agreed on one storyline. The play will be a story of a young commoner maiden whose short height didn't attract many suitors. Then a young prince comes by her house and requests her hand in marriage. Typically, it was one of those "…and they lived happily ever after" tales with some clicks. But to look for a short girl was like finding a needle in a haystack; not to mention looking for a tall boy. It was a good thing that the class had two perfect aces for the job.

"M-Me…? F-For the play…?" Yutaka said, trembling from head to toe. "B-But I'm not drama material."

Minami stood silently beside her, having nothing to say.

"Come on Yu-chan, you're the only individual who meets the requirements (You're going to look cool in a dress, Yahoo!)" Hiyori persuaded her.

"But Tamura-san, I don't even know how to act on stage."

Nothing from the green-eyed, green-haired person…

"Pretty please, Yu-chan…? (Otherwise, hara-kiri is waiting as an option)"

_****_It was tough persuading her to do something she was a novice at but Hiyori came through. Yutaka agreed to do the part in the play; and as she agreed, Minami volunteered to become the prince in the play. The die is cast.

The play was half-an-hour long and aside from the noble and maiden, it included a certain villain and a few extras as the kingdom's citizens. Preparations were going as planned and they were determined to show a staggering performance that would make the audience jump out of their seats as if their rears were on fire. Their motto is: "errors equal embarrassment". There will be no room for error otherwise it can be their last…

Performance…

Rehearsals later, the day of presentation came at last. The school auditorium was a full house—packed with people student and guest alike. For first years, they've never felt such pressure on the big day. They were about to act on stage in front of a number of people equivalent to the accommodation capacity of the auditorium. Since the first scene, upon the rising of the curtains, will feature the youthful maiden, the actress became very stiff even before taking her position on stage. Nevertheless, it was too late for a last-minute replacement. She tightened her focus on creating a success out of the elements of failure.

"Do your best, Yu-chan! (So I can get the best image in my sketchbook.)" Hiyori the floor manager whispered from the side of the stage.

"T-Tamura-san, I-I feel n-nervous." Yutaka replied.

"Keep your cool. Do what we've rehearsed. (Come on, start already! I am dying for a sketch!)"

"O-Okay, I'll do my best!"

The auditorium bell rang, signaling the audience to a mode of silence. The narration came in shortly.

_"In a kingdom far, far away…there existed two kinds of people: the nobility, royal families of wealth and power; and the commoners, the masses of service to the higher powers. A young commoner maiden begins her journey as a housekeeper in the palace of a noble family. While her wealthy stepsisters are engaged to other noble princes, she remains unengaged to anybody because of her height. Unless a suitor requests her hand in marriage, she will live a life of misery and slavery under the administration of her masters. _

_"Ladies and gentlemen, the class of 1-D presents: 'Between a Noble and a Maiden'"_

_****_


	6. Under the Blanket

_**"Yuri **__**Yuri**____**Yuri**____**Dayo**__**"**_

_-You got balls for flaming me-_

**#6: ****Under the Blanket**

A blanket is a person's best friend under chilly circumstances. Thick ones are even better friends than thin and flimsy ones. They keep you shielded against the cold elements, especially at times when the cold elements are prevalent. Sleeping through the frigid night, a blanket is a person's ultimate companion in sleeping.

Of course, it's not only limited to sleeping. Actually, it can also be used for fun.

Kagami and Misao visited Ayano's house during the pre-semester week. It was like any other visit happening around the world right now. They feasted on Popsicle sticks courtesy of Misao on a hot day. So what is the connection between a blanket and a hot day?

"It really stinks, doesn't it?" Misao started.

"It's worse than the other one." Ayano replied.

Kagami realized that the bed cover was different from her last visit. It was an orange quilt with white roses and vines across the quilt. The stitches were visible—white and orange threads.

"Is that a new blanket, Minegishi?" Kagami asked.

"My old one was ripped apart in the washing machine so I had to buy a new one." Ayano explained.

"From the looks of it, that's a very expensive quilt."

"Not really, I got it for half the price from a sale."

"I see."

Before a second look at the blanket, Misao already took the pleasure of hiding under it.

"Kusakabe, that's her stuff. Ask her permission first." Kagami said.

"Nonsense, we're all on equal footing inside Ayano's house." Misao replied.

"Um…I'll get you guys something to drink." The host said; leaving them for the time being.

As soon as she left the room, Misao quickly grabbed Kagami's arm and dragged her inside the shroud of comfort.

"W-What are you doing?" Kagami asked panicking.

"I've waited for this moment to come." Misao replied seriously. "Now's the time…"

"N-No, not there…! Anywhere but there…!"

"It's too late to withdraw now. You're mine for the kill."

"N-No please, I'm too young!"

Whatever they're doing inside the quilt, it's not for the weak-willed and under aged to see.


	7. Between a Noble and a Maiden Part II

_**"Yuri Yuri Yuri Dayo"**_

_-Hot cocoa, anyone?-_

**#7: Between a Noble and a Maiden (Part 2 of 2)**

_Cruel and dastardly at heart, the young maiden's stepsisters demoted her to the lowest form of commoners: a slave. They made her do chores around the house while they watch her work throughout the day, loafing around in their sofa by the fireplace. It was the middle of winter and unlike the stepsisters, she felt really cold and could use something to warm her up as she cleaned the kitchen off their filth. Unfortunately, they didn't give her any. _

Honestly, this is becoming more of a Cinderella story.

_"Oh dear," one of her stepsisters called for her, __intentionally spilling tea in the floor. "You missed a spot." _

_"Clean that up or no dinner for you." The second of the three siblings said to their 'housekeeper'._

_The young maiden made no such reply. She knew that if she talked back with attitude, her stepsisters would use that reason to their advantage and have her out of the house with nobody to tend her to. _

Yup, Cinderella…

It would be too long to narrate the entire half-hour play so let's cut to the chase.

During the final scene of the play where the noble dies of a stab in the back, Minami laid down on top of Yutaka's lap. While the floor manager, Hiyori is carefully but quickly sketching the scene, a member of the stage team approached her with dire news.

"Tamura-san, the curtains are jammed. We can't close the curtains at the exact time."

"Turn off the spotlights then. That will be the scene where they'll kiss each other, right?"

Suddenly, voices were coming out of her walkie-talkie. She recognized those voices as the technical team.

"Tamura-san, the lights are overheating. We need to shut them down immediately!"

"Aw crap, can't you do something about it?"

"It's either this or fireworks inside the auditorium."

"But they're not finished with the scene yet. (I got so agitated in seeing them kiss; I completely forgot to check the equipment)"

_"It looks like I was only living on borrowed time." The noble said subtly. _

_"No, you can't die. We've only known each other for a short time!" The beautiful maiden sobbed.__ "I don't want anymore people dying because of me!"_

_"__You're not the reason, my fair lady. The killer is after me, not you."_

_"Don't speak, let me call for help."_

_"Save your breath, my fair lady. My fate is sealed."_

"Hold on for a few more seconds! Here comes the kissing scene!" Hiyori yelled backstage in her walkie-talkie.

"It's going to blow any sec!" One of the lighting crew said. "And what kissing scene?"

"Just keep it steady. It's almost done."

_The young noble places his hands on the maiden's soft cheeks: full of streaks of tears. _

_"Don't cry, my fair lady. It is inappropriate for a fine lady like you to weep for me who hasn't experienced true happiness until now."_

_"I too never experienced true happiness until now. I am but a slave of misery. So please don't go away. I don't want to be alone anymore."_

"Come on, you guys!" Hiyori whispered from the sidelines. "The lights are going to blow."

As they've exhausted the entire script, the curtains closed and the lights shut down at the exact moment. There were wild cheers and applauses in standing ovations among the audience not only because they liked the play but they liked the pairing. A few seconds later, there was the curtain call and every character on stage lined up to take one big bow.

There wasn't much yuri here. Sorry.

Just two girls who made memories with each other…


	8. Dangerous Fantasy

_**"Yuri **__**Yuri**____**Yuri**____**Dayo**__**"**_

_-__The best cure for hypothermia?-_

**#8: Dangerous Fantasy**

**Author's Note: **You know who I'm taking about here. Tall one, little one, young doujin artist…get real.

The young doujin artist fell asleep while she was working on her new masterpiece but to no avail. The paper on top of the table remained blank and; overpowered by drowsiness; she fell asleep on the table without taking a hot bath first. Without a new idea to present to the thousands of her critics at the upcoming Comiket, she would be in troubled water. Hopefully she could grab some inspiration from two of her classmates who were close to each other everyday of their lives. But in the end, she couldn't do it because she was looking at her friends with perverted eyes—something that was a crime to her.

Then, there came a dream…

In the middle of a winter wasteland, two girls ventured through the vast permafrost, battling the elements and not to mention the force of the blizzard, in search for a place to stay until the snowstorm subsides. With a desolate landscape ahead of them, the chances of a village in the middle of nowhere seemed bleak. Worse, the little one was suffering from hypothermia thanks to several days of journeying through the land in subzero temperatures.

They were about to give up hope and let nature decide their fate. Luckily, an empty cave sparked their fading hope. Without hesitation, they went inside the empty cave and hugged each other to keep them warm. The blizzard ravaged through the wasteland, freezing all life within its range.

Despite their efforts to keep each other warm, the little one still suffered from hypothermia; and it was getting worse by the minute.

"I-I'm cold…" The little one spoke, shivering from head to toe. "I-I c-can't go on."

"Save your breath. I won't leave you here." The tall one replied.

"I-I'll just b-b-be a burden t-to y-you. Go on without m-me."

"Don't say such words. Nobody is a burden to me except my self."

Then, she unbuttoned the little one's thick fur sweater; afterwards every piece of clothing layered on top of her. Eventually, the tall one unbuttoned her sweater and everything she wore that layered her body.

Then in an act to save the little one from being a block of ice, their naked bodies contacted each other.

"W-What are you doing? You'll freeze to death too!"

"You still have a future. I have no regrets doing this."

"No, don't."

Before the dream could end, the young artisan woke up from her slumber; half-joyful and half-shocked. She thought of an idea that was so radical, she had doubts of premiering it to the public. Regardless of the risks, she drew it anyway.

Ironically, during the Comiket, that certain storyline was sold out in an instant.


	9. Twin Athletics

_**"Yuri **__**Yuri**____**Yuri**____**Dayo**__**"**_

_-__Sheesh__! I can't think of anything!-_

**#9: Twin Athletics**

**Author's Note: **No really, my mind's all dried up…good thing I've thought of this chapter beforehand.

The town of Washimiya is holding their annual Twins' Goodwill Games in the town park on a clear, sunny day. It features twin siblings; identical or fraternal participating in seven different events. Whoever scores the most at the end of the events will bring home 200,000 yen plus a shining golden trophy—typical of any public sports events around the world with a sense of uniqueness and style. Some of the games included in this event were boat racing (the two-seater swan boats with pedals inside), egg catching (while taking a step backward for every successful catch), the all-time classic apple bobbing, and not to mention the newest and most peculiar event of the season…

_"It's finally time for the last event of the 3rd annual Twins' Goodwill Games: the one-legged carrying race!"_

"Onee-san, what's that?" Tsukasa couldn't help asking.

"Beats me; it was recently added to the event." Kagami replied.

Good question. Of course, it just has to have a good explanation.

_"I'll explain the mechanics of the game. One of you will carry your twin sibling using your arms and hands to the finish line located at the eastern end of the park. The starting line will be from the western end."_

"That seems easy don't you think?"

"Do you want me to carry you?"

"Sure."

_"However, there is a catch. __The courier will have to carry his or her sibling to the finish line while skipping on one leg. If you fall or you drop your partner, you'll have to start over from the beginning. Paramedics are on standby just outside the park for medical assistance."_

"Dondake?!"

"A-All the way over there…?"

_"Since this is a new event, the winner will get 50 points plus additional points if completed in less than two minutes."_

Both of them looked at the scoreboard in the stage. They were dead last among nine other pairs in the event with only twenty points while the others are over fifties. Only a swift win in the last game of the event can assure them of a decisive victory. Of course, it's not about winning or losing to them. But like most people, the desire to win is the strongest during a competition.

All of the contestants quickly got to their places behind the starting line. They waited for the shot from the starter's pistol.

"Hang on tight, Tsukasa." Kagami said while bearing weight on her little sister.

"BANG" The pistol sounded.

It couldn't have been more exciting like blowing a tree up with a C4 charge.

It was a considerable distance from the start to the finish line—at least when walking with two feet. A few yards from the starting line and most of the competitors started losing their balance and repeating the course. This is where being light comes in handy.

"You're very light today." Kagami commented.

"I did most of the household chores for the past two weeks." Tsukasa explained.

"Really…? That's good. I can't even lose a pound or two even if I work hard—"

"Onee-san, TREE…!"

Kagami, look out! Lumber at 12 o' clock!

Oof…

Too late; she already crashed. She fell down first on the grass before Tsukasa lay on top of her like cherry on top of a scoop of ice cream. The next thing they knew, they were facing each other…so were their bodies. A few people came in to give them a hand but for a second they were stunned by what they saw. What's there to see? It's just two girls lying on top of each other.

…

…

…

Oh okay, I get the message.

At the end of the event, they failed to win the annual goodwill games. But they didn't feel discouraged at all. It's not about winning or losing; it's how you play the game.


	10. Party Yuri

_**"Yuri ****Yuri**** Yuri**** Dayo****"**_

_____-Don't forget 1/1/2008, folks-_

___**#10: Party Yuri**_

___**Author's Note: **Sorry if this is the last chapter. I need funding for the sequel to my other story. Yes, there's money flowing in writing my fanfics._

___Normally, it happens between two girls. Watch what happens when we up the ante._

___Supervised by their teacher and the police officer, the girls camped out in the wilderness like a bunch of castaways on a jungle full of carnivorous creatures and tribal headhunters. Only the place doesn't contain the former and the latter. Their camp site was by the crystal clear riverbank and a long hike from the scenic Mt. Fuji. It was a perfect spot to get away from the hustle and bustle of the metropolis. The shade of the trees combined with the fresh air freed them from all of their worries of home and schoolwork._

___sigh_

___I wish I was with them._

___"Konata, did you bring the lamplight?" Kagami asked all of a sudden._

___"Huh? I thought you were going to bring that." Konata replied._

___"Don't be ridiculous. We talked on the phone a few days ago and told you that mine was busted."_

___"Really…? I must've misinterpreted."_

___"Seriously, what were you doing back then?"_

___"I-I can't help it. I have this unfinished game that I couldn't finish and—"_

___"You're hopeless, you know that?"_

___Without something to light the campsite in the middle of the night, they gathered some scattered dried leaves and branches to make fire. The more natural the solution, the better…_

___That night, they all went in their only tent on the campsite and told ghost stories to each other before going to sleep. It was not yet Halloween but ghosts weren't picky about time. There were screams, of course. What good is telling a spooky story without anybody shrieking loud enough to break glass?_

___When they hit the sack, troubles occurred to them: troubles majorly concerning space. They forgot the fact that the tent was good for four people. But nobody wanted to sleep outside; along with nosy flies, mosquitoes, and insects; and not to mention nocturnal creatures whose teeth could tear up flesh like a grinding machine in seconds. They tried to maximize the space by putting unnecessary things outside but they were still cramped up inside the tent which wobbled because of their "movements"._

___Figure out who's saying this and who's saying that:_

___"Konata, your hands…! Watch where you put those…!"_

___"Oh, something squishy is here! Is this a rubber ducky?"_

___"Owowowowow! Konata, stop that! That's my…"_

___"Mmmmppppfffff…"_

___"Tsukasa, I can't understand what you're saying! Speak up!"_

___"Kagami-san, your foot is on her mouth."_

___"Oh my, I'm so sorry!"_

___"Sensei, your hands are touching my…"_

___"I can't see! Somebody give me a cell phone with a bright light."_

___"Oh no, my glasses…! I misplaced my glasses!"_

___"Konata that is NOT a rubber ducky…! Stop squishing it! Owowowowowow!"_

___"It feels like a rubber ducky. Plus it goes quack, quack, quack."_

___"Aren't those the sound of ducks in the river?"_

___"Would there even be ducks at night?"_

___"Sensei, you're practically sitting on my back."_

___"I can't see in this pitch black environment!"_

___"My glasses…where are my glasses…?"_

___"I think I stepped on something. It feels like glass."_

___"My glasses…!"_

___"Sensei, you better move before I hit—oof!"_

___"Kona-chan, I'm sorry. I can't stand it when we're cramped up in closed space."_

___"Here's a rubber ducky. Squish it until your heart's content!"_

___"No way, this is WAY better than a rubber ducky."_

___"Konata!"_

___"Does anyone here smell like beer?"_

___"Oh that would be me. I took a few before coming here."_

___"Sensei, it's dangerous to DUI (Drive under Influence)!"_

___"Two cans of beer won't do such a trick, Izumi. Now get your head off my chest!"_

___"Ow…! I hit my head on a rock!"_

___"Somebody unzip the windows! It's getting stuffy in here!"_

___"Kagami, the rubber ducky feels slippery now."_

___"Your hands are all sweaty!"_

___"This is like something direct from a yuri manga!"_

___"It hurts! It hurts!"_

___"ACK! There's blood! There's blood! BLOOOOOOOOOOD! And it's spicy."_

___"Quiet!"_

___"That's not blood. That's a sachet of ketchup."_

___"Why wouldn't anyone just volunteer to sleep outside?"_

___"And face nosy flies? No, thank you!"_

___"I should've brought a bigger tent."_

___The rumble lasted for a few hours before they got very weary and eventually fell asleep._

___THE END_

__


End file.
